storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fergus
Quads, Quarries, and Quarrels }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Brian Trueman |name=Fergus |nicknames=Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, and Fergus the Good Little Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin=Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Theo |affiliation= * Sodor Cement Works * North Western Railway |basis=Aveling & Porter TJ "Blue Circle" |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Well tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-2-0WT |wheels=4 |top_speed=8 mph |designer(s)=Aveling & Porter |builder(s)=Invicta Works |year_built=1926 |year_rebuilt= |arrived_on_sodor= |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} is a railway traction engine, who works at Sodor Cement Works. Bio ''Thomas & Friends'' Fergus primarily works at the Sodor Cement Works on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, and is thus called "the pride of the Cement Works". Fergus was once sent to work at the Anopha Quarry with Mavis, , and . Bill and Ben immediately began to get annoyed with Fergus telling them to "Do it right", so when they brought a rock crusher, they decided to do the opposite of what he told them to do, thus, to "Do it wrong". However, their naughty actions nearly caused them to get caught in a landslide caused by blasting and their heavy rock crusher, but Fergus managed to push them out of the way, only to end up in the rockslide himself. The twins managed to help Fergus out and apologised for their bad behaviour. Fergus, being new, got lost once and ended up at the scrapyards. was sent to fetch him, and the two departed for home. As they passed the lighthouse, the generator broke down, and the light in the lighthouse went out. Luckily, Salty suggested Fergus to use his flywheel to power up the generator. The plan worked, and the ship managed to clear the path before it crashed into the rocks. The Fat Controller once sent to help Fergus at the cement works. Diesel soon started to find Fergus annoying with his "Do it right" attitude, so he tricked him by telling him that the Fat Controller wanted him to work at the Sodor Ironworks. When Fergus arrived there, he found the place very scary, and when showed up, Fergus and his driver immediately ran away. When the Fat Controller learned of Fergus' absence, he sent to search for him. Thomas eventually found Fergus, out of steam and hiding at the Maithwaite Quarry Mine. Fergus was worried he would be in trouble; but when the Fat Controller heard the whole story, he punished Diesel by sending him to the Ironworks, and Fergus returned home, thankful for his friendship with Thomas and relieved that he was still "the pride of the cement works". According to the Official Website, Fergus now has a slight but persistent cough which affects his speech, caused by working at the dusty cement works. '' Then, when , , , and were sent to work at the Clay Pits, Fergus told them what he needed them to do : "Quads, Quarries, and Quarrels". Fergus and Timothy were then seen shunting empty cars to Marion when , , , and were sent to work with the Quadruplets : "Kids and Quarrels". '' Like in the television series, Fergus was once sent to work at the Anopha Quarry with Mavis, , and . Bill and Ben immediately began to get annoyed with Fergus telling them to "Do it right", so when they brought a rock crusher, they decided to do the opposite of what he told them to do, thus, to "Do it wrong". However, their naughty actions nearly caused them to get caught in a landslide caused by blasting and their heavy rock crusher, but Fergus managed to push them out of the way, only to end up in the rockslide himself. The twins managed to help Fergus out and apologised for their bad behaviour : "Fergus the Railway Traction Engine". Fergus then got lost and ended up at the scrapyards. was sent to fetch him, and the two departed for home. As they passed the lighthouse, the generator broke down, and the light in the lighthouse went out. Luckily, Salty suggested Fergus to use his flywheel to power up the generator. The plan worked, and the ship managed to clear the path before it crashed into the rocks : "Salty the Dockyard Diesel". Later, The Fat Controller sent to help Fergus at the cement works. Diesel soon started to find Fergus annoying with his "Do it right" attitude, so he tricked him by telling him that the Fat Controller wanted him to work at the Sodor Ironworks. When Fergus arrived there, he found the place very scary, and when showed up, Fergus and his driver immediately ran away. When the Fat Controller learned of Fergus' absence, he sent to search for him. Thomas eventually found Fergus, out of steam and hiding at the Maithwaite Quarry Mine. Fergus was worried he would be in trouble; but when the Fat Controller heard the whole story, he punished Diesel by sending him to the Ironworks, and Fergus returned home, thankful for his friendship with Thomas and relieved that he was still "the pride of the cement works" : "Fergus the Railway Traction Engine" : "There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away". Fergus was then inspected by Richard Hatt, along with the other engines at the Clay Pits : "Damian's New Buffers". Later, when repairs were being made on Misty Island, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand were sent to work with Fergus at the Sodor Cement Works : "Speaking in Code". Personality Fergus knows the rulebook off by heart, and his catchphrase is "Do it right!" His insistence on doing everything absolutely according to the rules can annoy the other engines, but he is a decent engine at heart and will not hesitate to help others in trouble. He is also friendly to nearly everyone he meets. Basis Fergus is based on the Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' class railway traction engine No. 9449 "The Blue Circle", which is believed to be the last railway traction engine built in the world. Like Fergus, "The Blue Circle" worked at a cement works, the Snodland Cement Works of Blue Circle Cement, between 1926 and 1962. It was initially presented to the Bluebell Railway in 1964, but was deemed unsuitable for the line and was eventually sold off in 2001. Since Fergus' introduction, "The Blue Circle" has been dressed up as Fergus on special occasions on its former home line, the Battlefield Line in Leicestershire. In January 2015, it moved to the Rushden, Higham and Wellingborough Railway. File:Fergus'basis.png|Fergus' basis Livery Fergus is painted royal blue with gold boiler bands and red wheels. He has a brass funnel cowl and bronze buffers. References Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:2-2-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Blue Characters